James Potters Bitch
by DisneyandHarryplusPercyKatniss
Summary: James is in love with Teddy. Teddy gives James a stethoscope. Harry walks in on the two. Everyone else is drunk


Snogging. Kissing. Outing. Frenching. Tonguing. Tongue dancing. Tango of the lips. However you say it, Victoiré and Teddy did it every Christmas. And James became mad. He would pull a prank and be sent to his room. He would be emotional. He would scream. James would cry and stomp. He would whine. He would admit his lust for Teddy. No one ever came up. They were not supposed to. James liked it that way. It gave him time to think. Think about how Teddy was straight and he wasn't. This Christmas went the same. Almost. James say on his bed. 'Potter, you head over heals for a guy who's six years older! And straight!' He would think to himself. He heard a noise and went over to the door. It was wet sounds and loud breaths. Teddy and Victoiré. James screamed. "Vicky... Vicky stop!" Teddy commanded. James grabbed his extendable ears (A/N:allows you to see through stuff) and used the extra eyes from the drawer of joke stuff. "What?" She asked. "Vicky, I know you don't have feelings for me." She nodded. "Well, at least I'm straight! You don't even dress straight! You wear scarves, fake- mascara, and arm bands!" She accuses him. He nods. Teddy turns around and James jumps back, shoving the supplies in the bed. "Hey." Teddy smiles. "What's hanging?" James asks him. "Just ended it with Vicky." Teddy looks relived. "Aww. Why so?" James ask with fake curiosity. "She has feelings for someone else. As do I." James nods. "Who do you like?" James wonders. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Teddy grins. He holds out his hand, revealing a gift. James opens it. A 'Y' with two circles at the end. "A pethascope?" James says. "A stethoscope." Teddy corrects. He puts it on James ears and his own chest. "It's getting faster! And faster! And your turning red! Oh." James jokes, slowly becoming more serious. "Teddy, is you heart racing cause of me?" Teddy shakes his head. "Are you sure?" James places a hand on Teddy's cheek. He bites his lip. James kisses Teddy. "Stop! James, you don't know what your messing with!" Teddy growls. "I believe I'm messing with a turned-on animangus." James retorts. "I'm not turned-on!" Teddy roars back. "Your pants suggest otherwise." James kisses the crook of Teddy's neck. "Thank god you've always been short!" James says. James kisses Teddy's lips again. "Please James, if you have a heart, then stop." Teddy begs him. "But... my heart is set on you." James tells him. "Your too young!" Teddy cries. "We're five years apart! Your Mum was ten years younger." Teddy finally allows James to kiss him. Teddy's hair turned from red to sandy brown, like his fathers. It was curly. James adored it. "Teddy, I have a Christmas present for you. I've had it for three years now." "You were 15. I was 20." James nods. He goes to the back drawers. The grabs a black box. "Teddy Lupin, will you be my boyfriend?" Kneeling down, James holds the box out. "Oh James! This is so unexpected! Oh gawd yes! Oh yes! I can't believe it!" Teddy says, acting like a girl. Teddy opens the box. He picks up an armband that reads 'JAMES POTTERS BITCH!'. "Really James." Teddy says. "Your my bitch and I'm yours." He nods. "James, we couldn't. I'm too old. What if they find out?" "Let them." James was persistent. "We'll be teased! Called fag and gay!" "Well, they'd be right." Teddy groaned. He nodded. "Are you my boyfriend?" James asks. "We can try it out." James jumped up in down. Teddy smiled at him. James leaned forward and placed a kiss on his mouth. Teddy pulled him forward an responded to the kiss with a moan. The hear a noise and jump apart. With blood rising to they're cheeks, the looked up to see James' father. His eyes widened. "I I uh um, you're gay?!" Harry cried. "Father!" James whined. Teddy's hair had turned pink at the conversation. "James and I are a couple. We became one less than an hour ago." Teddy clears. Harry nods. James puts his face in his hands. "Teddy, can we obliviate him?" James begs. "No." Teddy stands firm. "Teddy, what's that on you arm? 'JAMES POTTERS BITCH'..." Harry frowns. "Teddy! Do you know how irresponsible this is? Sneaking around and making out/ giving each other blow or hand jobs? Shagging at Christmas? James, you have your whole life ahead of you. Please don't make the wrong choice." James snuck around and wrapped his arms around Teddy's waist, so they were sitting at his groin. Teddy looked upset. "I'm not. I'm pretty sure my grandfather would have wanted to know why you aren't trusting with your own kid, actually." Harry smiled. He remembered his speech to Remus about staying with Teddy. "Okay." "Okay? As in you trust me?" James marvels. "Yes." "Dad, can you not tell anyone else? We were trying to keep it a secret." Harry nods and leaves. James puts a locking spell and adds an silencing spell. "Where were we?" Teddy sat on the bed. He had his head in his hands. "Teddy, darling, what's wrong?" "Your dad. He doesn't trust me. He said he trusted you. I used occlimancy to see what's up. My dad was going to leave me. He's not the great Remus Lupin! He was going to ditch me! Your dad glared when he saw the bracelet. What if you decide to leave me too?" James could see where he was coming from. "Teddy, your dad loved you. He came back. I know you, and if was any thing like you, he did it because he was scared for you." Teddy looks at him with a look of pure innocence. His eyes were wide. His lips were a perfect pink. Most of all, is beautiful hair. So curly and sandy and tawny and f-ing perfect. James leaned forward, indicating a kiss. Teddy smiled. James put his tongue on Teddy's lips. Teddy parted his mouth. James loved the feeling of Teddy's warm, wet mouth. Teddy scooted closer to him. Teddy puts his hand in James' hair and lays down. James stops the kiss, gasping for air. "Tired." He whimpers. Teddy nods, and allows the kiss to be over. James smiled at Teddy. James wraps his arms around Teddy. He licks the other boys shoulder. Teddy squeaks with surprise. James slowly drifts off. 


End file.
